motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Boxer
Boxer is a recurring character in Motu Patlu. He is known for punching Motu and Patlu from reasons from not wanting to tell him what they are doing to destroying his car. Overview Boxer is Motu’s neighbor who wears red boxing gloves, a white tank top, and red pants with vertical yellow stripes. He is an aggressive man. He always wants to help his neighbors but he gets angry and beats them up. He also has an expensive car which gets destroyed by Motu. In “Boxer’s Baby”, it is also shown that he is not a good parent and could not get his son, Sunny, to sleep. Appearance He is a muscular man who wears a white banyan and has red boxer gloves, a mustache and a light stubble from his beard. Behind his shirt BOXER is written in red and orange outline. Sometimes he also wears a black shirt with jeans. In the new Motu Patlu redesign, He has a fist shown in his shirt. Personality He is a hot-headed and kind of rude person and behaves badly with his friends and neighbors. He is also arrogant as seen when he gets angry when Motu called him Boxer instead of Boxer Bhaiya(Boxer Brother)He is a mean bully and often unnecessarily picks on Motu and Patlu by punching them. However, he is as coward as a mouse when somebody stronger than him challenges him. Powers and Abilities He is very strong and can break through walls and punches people so hard that they go into the clouds. He can also move his car at a fast pace barehanded and run at the same time. Weaknesses He is not that fast and can be be-fooled. He is also beaten by Motu(if he eats samosas). Dialogues "Oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) " Yeh lo! Yeh lo! Yeh lo!"( Take this! Take this! Take this!) Trivia * Though he is strong, his twin brother is just the opposite - a coward. But in the end of the episode, he is seen to be strong. * Boxer says he comes from a family that works in the restaurant industry. He tells Motu and Patlu that his father, grandfather, and great grandfather all owned restaurants. * His real name is Raju. It was only mentioned once in the entire series. * In the English dub, the characters refer to him as the “Fighter” instead of Boxer. Weirdly enough, “Fighter” calls his son Sunny a “boxer’s kid” as well as loving boxing. Why his nickname was changed in the dub is unknown. * He admits he loves hitting Motu and Patlu. * He owns a cat. She’s seen in Chuha Daud Billi Aayee. Gallery Boxer beats up motu and patlu.png|Boxer beating up Motu and Patlu after his car is destroyed Screenshot 2017-08-30 at 7.19.52 PM.png|Boxer embracing his brother Screenshot 2017-08-30 at 7.21.59 PM.png|Boxer during his happy mood Category:Sidekick Category:Motu Patlu gang(rarely) Category:Characters Category:Motu Patlu gang Category:Main characters Category:Movie characters Category:Residents of Furfuri Nagar Category:Workers Category:Voice of Saurav Chakraborty Category:Heroes Category:Strong Category:Beats up friends Category:Gang Category:Bully Category:Brave